


Message Received

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pining Spock, Secret love, The Kiss and Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "The Kiss And Denial"Leonard is flattered by Spock's secret love.





	Message Received

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were really feeling?” McCoy asked.

“I thought you might not want to know about it.”

“Hell, I would’ve been flattered, if nothing else.”

“You may not have felt as I did.”

“So, what does all of this tell you?”

“That I should have kept my secret to myself?”

“If I thought you were serious about what you just said--”

“Leonard, you are a very desirable man.”

“Well--” McCoy tried to accept gracefully.

“That is why I did not speak up.”

“So you used actions instead of words. Message received.” McCoy grinned. “And reciprocated.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its character, and/or its story lines.


End file.
